


The one where Mickey asks it

by missflack



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyyyyy, so this fic was based on this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4). A friend showed it to me the other day and all I could think about was how it'd go wit Mickey and Ian. I also posted this on my tumblr (ianmilkovichgallagher). Hope you guys like it xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Mickey asks it

_‘’Did the doctors send you? Man, you are… eye candy! WOW!’’_ oh, fuck.

Through the speakers he could hear Ian’s laugh

 _‘’You are the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen. Are you a model?’’_ double fuck.

_‘’No, Mick, I’m not. Go on, eat your cracker.’’_

_‘’What’s your name?’’_

_‘’My name is Ian, I’m your boyfriend.’’_

_‘’YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND?’’_ fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck what the fuck did they give him?

_‘’Yeah…’’_

_‘’Holy shit!’’_ why was Ian laughing? There’s nothing funny about this, but the sofa was still shaking from where he was sitting beside Mickey and on the video, his laughter was still coming out of the speakers. Mickey would never admit it, but he loves that laugh. _‘’Fuck! How long?’’_

_‘’Longer than you’d admit, Mick’’_

‘’Fuck you’’ that’s what he said now. And on the video. At the same time. Could things get worse? Ian was turning an unhealthy shade of red and by the sound of his breathing; it was safe to say he wasn’t doing it properly. It wasn’t that funny, really.

Video-Mickey’s eyes go wide as he realises something.

_‘’Does Mandy know? Fuck! Does my dad know?’’_

_‘’She does, but he- your father passed, Mick…’’_

_‘’Really? Thank God!’’_ okay… maybe that was a little funny. And true.

_‘’Have we kissed yet?’’_

‘’I can’t see what’s so fucking funny, Gallagher’’ really, he was getting worried, Ian was redder than his hair.

_‘’Eat your cracker, Mick.’’_

_‘’It’s hard, it’s hard, baby, it’s hard’’_ what. the. fuck. Baby? He’d never call Ian baby. Hell, he’d never call _anyone_ baby. Ian was still being a little bitch and laughing at him. Why was he still watching this anyway?

_‘’Do we call each other baby?’’_

_‘’Not really, Mick, not really, eat your cracker.’’_

_‘’I want to go picnicking. Can we go picnicking? Do we picnic?’’_ mortification. That is the only word to describe what Mickey is feeling now.

 _‘’Nah… we mostly just fuck.’’_ at that he looks at Ian. Did he really said that?

‘’Well, it is true…’’ is all he says with a shrug.

_‘’Let me see your face... WOW, you hair… it’s so… Red. Can I touch it?’’_

_‘’C’mon, Mick, eat your cracker’’_

Ian calmed down, but he was looking at the screen expectantly and was grinning widely. It made Mickey nervous.

 _‘’Are you ginger down there too?’’_ why did no one stop him? Fuck!

_‘’Mickey! We’ll talk about my pubes later.’’_

_‘’Can I see them?’’_

_‘’Not now, you can’t’’_

_‘’What? But I’m your boyfriend or some shit… Turn around then… Turn around’’_

_‘’No. Eat your cracker!’’_

_‘’Are we married?_

It took Ian a moment too long to answer.

 _‘’No.’’_ the hurt was clear on Ian’s voice. He had to do it now.

So he got up and headed upstairs ignoring Ian’s screams, asking him to come back and not to be mad.

The thing is, he wasn’t mad. He was just sure of what he needed to do. If he stopped now, he would never do it. He could hear Ian coming after him, so he got the box and realised he hadn’t planned what he was going to do or say.

‘’I’m sorry’’ was the first thing Ian said when he came in ‘’I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have don’t that, I just thought that-‘’

At that he threw the box at him. Ian was smart, he’d figure it out. His face was blank. Mickey couldn’t figure out what he was thinking.

‘’Mick… What is this?’’ Okay, maybe he wasn’t all that smart.

Ian looked up at him and his eyes were already full of tears. He needed to say it and he knew that, he just didn’t know how to do it. Was that a good crying or a bad crying? Had Mickey ruined everything?

‘’Is this what I think it is?’’ he could hear it now. Surprise. That wasn’t necessarily bad, right?

‘’Well, I was wondering if maybe… you know…’’ Fuck! This was harder than he’d imagined ‘’Ian, will you marry me?’’

At that, he was tackled down and judging by how wet his cheeks suddenly were, Ian was properly crying now.

‘’Yes. Yes, Mick, of course I will’’

Later that night, after countless rounds of sex, Ian said ‘’If I knew getting you drugged up was all it’d take, I would’ve done it sooner’’ and the only response he got, was a pillow to the face.


End file.
